User talk:ColeFlinn
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 17:34, 9 April 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff File:Seattle.jpg You have recently uploaded a file, File:Seattle.jpg, that does not have an adequate license tag. Please provide an appropriate tag. If you fail to do so, the image may be subject to immediate deletion: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:71, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII Bolding text Hey there, Instead of using HTML bold tags ( ) to bold text, you can put three apostrophes () around the text/phrase you wish to bold. For example, if I wanted to bold "Artemis Fowl" in this sentence: :Artemis Fowl is a character in Eoin Colfer's... I would do this: :'''Artemis Fowl is a character in Eoin Colfer's... Which results in: :Artemis Fowl is a character in Eoin Colfer's... If you need help with anything, please let me know. Thank you for your contributions! Pikachurin Talk • 13:28, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) Image Warning You have recently uploaded the following files to the Cyber Nations Wiki: *File:RobMckenna.jpg *File:HouseofSeattle.png *File:AlaskaYukon.jpg *File:Seattlepubliclibrary.jpg *File:Bellevue.jpg of these files are currently unused, and of them| of these images}} have accurate and complete descriptions, source information, licensing information. These files will be deleted unless this data is provided on all of them and they are all used in a Cyber Nations Wiki article in the next 48 hours. The Cyber Nations Wiki does not accept copyrighted images that are not used under legislation unless the copyright holder has given permission for their use. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:11, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Map Hey ColeFinn, The map I'm using for my nation right now was taken from this thread in the CN Forums. The one I used before that was based off (I just highlighted any territories I owned in RP using GIMP). If you need a map for Seattle, you can always just download the SVG map in Wikipedia's article for the real-life . Just don't forget to add the proper licensing tags when you upload it here in the CN Wiki. Pikachurin Talk • 18:09, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) RE: Map Hey there, Unfortunate, I'm pretty much oblivious as to how the wizards at Wikipedia have been making orthographic maps. The only reason I was able to make one for Disparu is because which was easily modifiable. I've not even been able to make one for my own country. I'll keep my eye out in case one ever pops up at Commons for Washington, which could be modified for your country, but at the present time, I'm unable to help you. My apologies, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:38, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Image Manual arrangement of the seat dots in . It's a free program, but it does take some getting used to. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:29, Tridi, 23 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Diplomatic relations I suppose you can have a consulate in Disparu, since I don't really have that much relations with the nation occupying your current territories in CNRP (Tahoe). However, you should keep in mind that, while both Disparu and Seattle have identical government systems, Disparu tends to lean towards the left while Seattle seems to lean toward the right. Pikachurin Talk • 22:21, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET)